


Ring of Fire

by jxvtt



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxvtt/pseuds/jxvtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Amy work together in the Ring of Fire mustang-gentling contest. What happens after is their own business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring of Fire

It’d been eight months since Ty left. Three since Amy had heard from him at all. She’d stopped counting the days when he’d stopped replying her emails and texts. She’d tried calling him, but all she got was a robotic voice on the other end of the line informing her that “the number you have dialled is no longer in service. Please try again later.” And so here she was, clearing out his room in the loft, because she was sure he wouldn’t be coming back.

_Ty slammed the door of his truck shut and whirled to face Amy. “I gotta do this,” he said. “I have to make this trip alone.” “I get it, Ty, I do,” Amy ground out. “But can you at least tell me where you’re going?” “No,” he said shortly. “I don’t know myself. And it’ll be a long trip. I don’t want you to try and find me.” Amy recoiled as if he’d hit her. “Amy, that’s not-“ “No. I understand. Just don’t come back here crying to me about how you didn’t find yourself after all,” she said, holding back tears. “In fact, don’t come back here at all.” She slipped the promise ring he’d given her off her finger and threw it at him, then turned around and stormed away towards the stables. Ty heard hoofbeats and knew she’d taken off on Spartan through the back door in the barn. He sighed and got into his truck, started the engine, and drove away._

———————————————————————————————————

“That was awesome!” Amy let go of Chase’s waist and slid off Moth’s back. “Right? Aren’t you glad you did it?” Chase grinned as he dismounted. “Yes! And I love this horse. He’s great, he did so well! I can’t believe we got him to jump on his first day under saddle,” she said, patting Moth’s flank. “Yeah, you gotta admit, we’re great together,” Chase said. “Yeah, we-" she was cut off by the press of Chase’s mouth against hers. Surprised, she jumped a little, but didn’t pull away. His lips were soft as he kissed her, his hands coming up to hold her hips as she kissed him back. He pulled away first, his light green eyes lit. “Chase, I-" Amy started, but then stopped. Chase looked at her expectantly. “You what?” “Nothing,” she said, turning away and tying Moth to the ring on the trailer.

“Amy, I’m sor-" “Don’t say it,” she interrupted, turning around to face him again. “Don’t say it, because I’m definitely not.” She closed the distance between them quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chase met her halfway, their lips coming together again easily. What started out as fairly chaste fast became heated, their mouths slotting together like they were made for each other. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking permission, and she opened her mouth, granting it. Their tongues tangled and Amy noticed he tasted like cinnamon, sweet and spicy at the same time. He pressed Amy up against the metal wall of the trailer, his hands on her hips, and she deepened the kiss in response. Her hands wandered from his neck to explore his broad shoulders and muscular back through his black show shirt, then down to pull it out of his belt where he’d tucked it in. His hands moved to her waistband, fingers creeping up inside the tank she’d worn under her long-sleeved button down. He moved up her flat stomach under her shirt, coming to rest on either side of her ribcage, below the line of her bra. Amy’s hands slipped under his shirt, ghosting over his muscled torso and earning a shudder from him. He pressed up against her and she could feel the ridged line of his hard cock against her hip. His hands probed beneath the strap of her bra, asking, and she began unbuckling his belt. Her fingers made quick work of the buckle and she started on his zipper, stopping with a muffled shriek when his thumbs found her hard nipples under her bra. He rubbed them, sending an arrow of arousal down to her throbbing clit. 

He broke away from the kiss, panting, to watch her as she moaned softly while he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Amy fisted her hands in his shirt and spun them around so that his back was to the trailer and she was in control. Her hands worked on his zipper, then his button, and his cock sprang free. “Oh my God,” Amy groaned. “You-” “Went Commando.” Chase smirked. Amy’s slim fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed. Chase keened, throwing his head back. “Amy,” he groaned. Amy gave him a smug little smile. “That’ll teach you to be arrogant.” She worked her hand up and down Chase’s cock slowly. His hand came around to cover hers, tightening the pressure around himself and working a little faster. “Let me show you,” he said, voice husky. He let go when Amy seemed to get the hang of it and traced patterns on her abdomen with his free hand, working back up to her breasts. Amy flicked her thumb over the head of his cock and Chase nearly came on the spot. “Do that again,” he begged. “Please, Amy, let me come.” Amy’s thumb dipped into his slit, emerging wet with precome. She brought it up to her lips and sucked the liquid from her finger. Chase moaned, pupils blown, pumped his cock with his other hand. Amy grabbed his wrist, stilling his motion. “Not yet.” Her right hand encircled his cock, stroking slowly up and down, and it was all Chase could do not to buck his hips, desperate for the friction. Her left hand cupped his balls and rolled them in her palm. Chills shot up Chase’s spine. “Amy, I’m gonna-“ she took her hand off him and he groaned. “Please, Amy. I need to come. Please let me come.” 

The hand on his balls traveled back to gently stroke his perineum. “Hold on, Chase,” she said, kissing him softly. “You’re gonna be a good boy, aren’t you.” Chase grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against his body, kissing her hard. His hands undid her belt and buttons with finesse, and his calloused fingers slipped into her panties and found her clit, rubbing hard. Amy broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly. “Chase, ohmygod, oh, please, don’t stop,” she panted into his ear. His fingers traveled towards her opening, and he groaned when he felt how wet she was. “You just couldn’t wait, could you,” he said in a cracking voice, “You’re so wet for me.” He slipped a finger into her and she clenched, eager for more. “You want this, don’t you, want me fucking into you, want to come so hard you see stars and then do it all again,” he whispered against the shell of her ear. 

He turned so her back was against the trailer again. His finger pumped in and out of her faster and faster. “More, Chase, please,” Amy whimpered, head tilted back against the metal wall. He added another finger, then a third in quick succession, watching her expression change as he fucked her faster. She made little punched-out ‘ _oh_ ’ sounds every time his fingers slammed into her. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he said huskily. He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked to the same rhythm he was fucking Amy. “Ah, ah, Chase, I’m going to come. I’m gonna come,  _oh_ -" Amy clamped down hard on his fingers, crying out as she came. Chase worked his cock a few more strokes before groaning and coming in messy white ropes all over his hand and Amy’s jeans. He rested his head against the trailer, panting, and Amy put her head against his shoulder, chest heaving and eyes closed. “You’re amazing,” Chase said, pulling his fingers out of her. “So are you,” she said, kissing his cheek.

Moth snorted from where he was tied, and they both looked up. The horse had an amused expression on his face, like he’d just seen something he wasn’t supposed to. “Shut up, Moth,” they said in unison.


End file.
